


Untitled Sonata

by MsJDott



Series: Untitle Sonata [1]
Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Bokuto - Freeform, Guitarist Bokuto Koutaro, Hinata - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Kenma, Keyboardist tsukishima kei, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Violinist AU, Violinist Akaashi Keiji, akaashi - Freeform, ballerina au, ballerina kozume kenma, band au, bassist kuroo tetsurou, tsukishima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJDott/pseuds/MsJDott
Summary: Music. It brings joy, love, and prosperity to many; it acts as a bridge that connects not just people but nations to some extent, however to some it brings nothing but pain and agony. Akashi Keiji (24) was one of those who suffer because of sound and had experienced countless tortures because of this stupid little word called “Perfection” Will he find love amidst the chaos that stirs his judgment or revert back to his ways as the solitary prodigy who’s comforted by nothing but his own reflection.
Relationships: BokuAka, kagehina, kuroken
Series: Untitle Sonata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Icarus The Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new series!! Updates on this piece would take much more time considering the fact that I have school and I’m very detail-oriented. So I might not make this project a priority. But since I’m on break for a short while I figured why not introduce it to you! I’m not sure how many chapters I’ll make and as of now, I’m just going with the flow of the story. And also!! I may get a few terms and stuff wrong because I don’t know much about the violin or ballet but I do know a lot about modern instruments so, just a heads up if I get anything wrong.

“Kenma, pour me another”

“Akaashi, you’ve had enough. You’re drunk...I can’t remember when was the last time I saw you sober” Kenma replied as he calmly poured both of them another glass.

“You’re as cruel as ever, kozume” akaashi answered, seemingly lowering his voice as he took off his glasses and placed it in front of him. 

“You flatter me”

As Kenma took a sip of the golden liquid, sliding down his throat like velvet, a seemingly sad ambiance enveloped the both of them.

“Have you heard about the myth of Icarus and his wax wings?” Akaashi broke the thin ice. 

Kenma knew where this conversation was going but said nothing and just listened to what akaashi had to say.

“You see, Icarus’ father was a brilliant inventor. Truly one of a kind and gave life to many creations that could still be seen up to this day. But his ambitions were driven by his ego...One event led to another thus landing them on top of the highest tower where they were abandoned and exiled.”

”As Daedalus, Icarus’ father gazed upon the birds that would visit them each afternoon, he would think to himself. “How marvelous would it be to fly and escape from this dreaded tower” and so he did.”

”As the moon replaced the sun from beyond the horizon, he would take his time on collecting feathers that had fallen from the visiting birds and candles from the rusty chandeliers and proceeded to make two pairs of gorgeous wings.”

“As he handed the pair to Icarus he releases a firm warning “Beware, fly too close to the sea and the feathers will dampen, fly too close to the sun and the wax will melt”

”And then they took flight...they soared across the skies like man-made Gods, adrenaline and ecstasy overcame Icarus, he decided to go higher and higher and higher. But it was too late when he realized what he'd done. As the wax melted and dripped, Icarus lost momentum and altitude. Daedalus could not do anything but watch as his son fell back down.”

“Keiji…” Kenma stopped and placed his crystal glass down as he faced akaashi who was at the edge of cracking his once perfect and dignified composure. 

“I’m not stupid kozume, though my mind is in turmoil and my eyes are blind to the scores, I could still hear everything! People talk, you know…”

“It wasn’t your fault, It wasn’t anyone's…”

“People call me Icarus The Second” he sighed. “The one who reached too close to the summit of the spotlight…” 

Akaashi reached out his hand as he looked up to observe the blinding lights this bar emitted. He looked at the yellow and orange hues as he squinted and peeked from within the slits that separated his fingers. 

“I was soaring, kozume. Higher than before. I was the very definition of perfection, as they said…” Akaashi widened his eyes and furrowed his brows, as if he’s a bird who was grounded and couldn’t fly back, longing to feel the wind brush past its feathers.

But his expression grew dark and balled up his fist in disappointment as kenma watched in pain, unable to do anything.

“Then everything went poof! As soon as I placed a wrong finger on the wrong string” He took the glass, making the circular ice bounce off of the rims and disturb the still liquid. 

He drank, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears that had built up from the pain he had gone through for the last 2 years, but with each gulp came a steadiness that calmed akaashi, eventually passing out on the bar from exhaustion and fatigue.

“Kenma-san, do you want me to call a taxi?” An orange-haired boy asked as he wiped the cocktail glass with a slightly damp towel. 

“No need shoyo, thank you for putting up with akaashi again.”

“It’s no big deal really, we’ve gotten quite close over these years so I’ve seen him in conditions way worse than this”

“I’ll pay the tab tomorrow, surely he’ll be back again”

“Gotcha!, oh, and kenma-san. There’s a band playing tomorrow, so it’ll be a bit crowded.”

“I see, thanks for the heads up shoyo, have a good night”

As kenma lifted akaashi’s arm over his shoulder, the height difference made it clear that this task was not going to be easy. He buckled up as he huffed and steadily made their way towards the elevator. 

“Kozume, I haven’t said thank you for taking care of me for these past few years” akaashi lazily said as he tightened his arm around kenma’s shoulders.

“What the hell are you talking about, being sappy and shit.” He giggled “This is what friends do, now get a grip Icarus The Second, you know full well I can’t carry you by myself”

“As cruel as ever”

“Still not used to it?”

“I don’t think I’ll get used to it anytime soon”

As the air between them became lighter the elevator finally opened, they stepped in and made their way to the parking lot where kenma had parked his sleek black car.

The atmosphere in this parking lot was cold, so cold to the point of it being sharp whenever you inhale too fast or expose too much skin, and that sobered akaashi just a bit so that he could step inside the car by himself.

“Ah-ah-ah! Do I look like a chauffeur to you?” Kenma raised a brow as he opened up the door for the driver’s seat. 

Akaashi groaned and lazily switched door handles then opened it swiftly as he plopped down onto the passenger seat, his body almost giving up on him. 

“Back to my solitary penthouse I see... _sigh_...well it can’t be helped. It’s either that or the Castle of Nightmares”

As kenma heard that dreaded phrase his grip on the steering wheel got tighter, knuckles turning white as he breathed in and plastered on his usual uninterested appearance. 

_“Castle of Nightmares, I’m never taking keiji back to that dreaded place again”_ he said to himself as he turned the key to the car, making the engine purr a steady sound.


	2. Dreaded Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ll try and make the updates as consistent as possible and I decided that I’ll try NOTE! I said I’ll try to post a new chapter every month, because I’m planning on making this a big and heavy project and I’m a bit lacking in terms of time and I wanna make this an experience. You get me? You feel me? Ok! Thanks again for reading! Love MsJ!

“Music, an area so vast you wouldn’t even know where to begin. It’s harmony, the notes flow within a simple melody that could turn into a timeless masterpiece. Yet the sound you produce makes me sick, Keiji. You disgust me down to my very core.” 

A raven haired woman scoffs as she looks down upon a kneeling boy, holding his red cheek in pain. “You call that pathetic excuse, a performance?” The woman then crouched and proceeded to grab the boys’ cheeks with her slender fingers so that both of their teal eyes interlocked. “Answer me” she growled. 

“M-mother...I’m sorr-“ another slap came from the woman as the boy widened his eyes in disbelief, earning a sharp gasp as he held the now crimson area to try and relieve the pain. “Don’t you mother me, now the whole entirety of everyone at that theater thinks the heir to my clan is nothing but an incompetent boy.” 

The woman stood up and brushed off the creases that disturbed her crisp, red suit. “You are ineligible and unfit to inherit this prestigious clan, even disappointment can’t begin to describe you”

While the boy held out his hand, hoping that his mother could see him hurting, the woman had already turned around and opened the door to his bedroom to exit, heels clacking against the cold, marble floor. One of the sounds that he dreaded the most. 

Powerless, he said nothing and obliged like the puppet he was raised to be. So he sat there bruised up and banged like a stray dog who was desperately waiting for its owner. 

Tears were now threatening to fall from his once curious eyes, but suddenly warm and comforting hands held his cheeks up delicately to assess what had happened to his face. 

“Keiji, don’t cry” as he looked up hesitantly, yellow eyes met his while long black hair tucked behind the ears wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his red sweater. 

“Kozume…you were waiting outside the door again” the boy unconsciously worried. 

“Don’t worry, I brought band-aids” While the other boy proceeded to tend to his wounds he couldn’t help but struggle as he bravely held back his tears.

“I wanna get out of here...I can’t take it anymore!”

Kenma looked up and flashed a hopeful smile. “It’s fine, we’ll get out of this nightmare soon...just bare with it a little longer” 

Before he could even say a word, he was woken up from the way the sun was shining aggressively through his tall, wide windows. He squinted and crawled with all his might to grab a remote placed on top of his bedside table, and with a press of a button the heavy, gray curtains began to close. 

Much to his surprise he was already back at his penthouse, still in his clothes from yesterday. “Kenma didn’t even take off my shoes for christ’s sake” so he took it off and crawled back under the covers. 

—————

There was nothing more akaashi dreads than the sound of people playing notes incorrectly. See here he was born with an ability, a gift called perfect pitch. But to him it’s nothing more than a curse, being able to notice faults rather than appreciate the efforts never made it easy for him to come to terms with it, let alone view it as something that could be praised.

He sat in front of a grand piano, contemplating whether or not he should play. And as he positioned himself confidently, he lowered his wrists and started to play. The way his fingers hit the first keys always resonated with many feelings, swaying his body as his waltz with the piano gave life to many and all dark colors. 

Shades of black, gray and blue seems to be a recurring theme in the way he plays. And right as he was about to reach the climax of the piece he stops as soon as he hears a wrong note. 

“Not even disappointment can’t begin to describe me huh” he smiled bitterly as he stood up and went straight for the window.

This part of the city never ceases to amaze him. It was quiet...too quiet than what he was used to. He closed his eyes and went into a stance that could be identified as someone who plays the violin.

The way he holds the imaginary bow feels so familiar to him, but familiarity can bring nothing but sorrow in his mind. As he tried to move his arm that once held the bow his heart began to pound, not with pride, but with fear. 

So immediately as he stopped he felt his knees give in, kneeling while hyperventilating because he didn’t even notice that he was holding his breath the entire time. 

Breathing in and out to avoid panic attacks was his only remedy in this situation. His studio, the same as the day he bought it, gave opportunities for unwanted memories to come back. How his teacher would hit his fingers whenever he played the wrong arrangement, or how he would voluntarily skip meals just to avoid a run in with his mother. Habits that molded its way into his daily living were caused by such events. 

Akaashi was beginning to feel stuffy in this studio, and it was now past 7 in the evening. “I skipped another meal again, guess I’ll eat at shoyo’s and grab a drink or two” he said to himself as his breathing became more steady.

And so he carefully stood up and packed up his belongings then locked up his studio to head downstairs just one floor below where shoyo’s bar was established. 

—————

“Akaashi-san! Right on time! Do you want to eat?” The orange haired boy greeted, still manning the bar as akaashi took a seat in front of him. 

“Do you have any chicken left?” He asked.

“Anything else?”

“I’m good” As he settled onto the bar his eyes started to wander. “I noticed there’s a lot of people tonight, is there an event?” He asked.

“There’s a band playing tonight , they’re making quite the name for themselves”

“Well I’ll be the judge of that”

“HAHAHAHAHA don’t be too strict with the criterias akaashi-san, they’ve only recently debuted and still have a lot more improvements needed” 

“I’ll think about it...also I’ll pay for kenma’s tab last night, wouldn’t wanna get that kitty mad again” 

“Okok, I’ll get your chicken ready.”

As Hinata exited the bar and entered the kitchen a noticeable change in the crowd began to stir. Akaashi didn’t even notice that there were people already on stage. 

“Mic test...mic test…”

Loud cheers were heard as a man with black and white hair greeted the crowd. “Thank you all for coming! We are The Nocturnals and welcome to our gig!” The man beamed, earning loud squeals from the ladies in the audience. 

_“This is why I hate live band concerts.”_ Akaashi thought to himself as the man with black highlights started to count down. 

“5...6...7...8!” 

Right as the drums pounded with absolute force so did his chest. But this time it felt strange, for the first time ever fear did not cause this unusual disturbance to the way his heart beated. He felt irritated at the man who centered the band, the way those yellow eyes paid no attention to details on how his hands would slip from the frets. But what irked him more is that his music was alive. 

He didn’t know music could come in various colors other than the ones he produced. And as he was entranced by the way this man’s presence felt natural on stage, their eyes finally met. 

He didn’t dare avert his gaze seeing as to how stunned he was to find such beauty amongst the chaos. 

Though the pitches and tones were all over the place he did not mind. It had been a while since he didn’t care about rules nor structure. It was his first taste of what true freedom was like. 

—————

The set had just ended and akaashi was pulled back to reality, as he shook his head to erase any trace of that temporary entrancement, he felt his cheeks getting warmer as kenma’s stare grew longer.

“Are you not going to stop staring at me?” He asked in an irritated manner, spinning around the bar stool to face the counter.

A wide smirk made its way onto kenma’s features as he began to tease his companion. “I don’t know...I’ve never seen you so fond of something that can be considered as unorthodox...it’s fascinating.” 

Not thinking much about kenma’s remark akaashi responded. “I’m a human being too after all” 

“That was the first time you ever called yourself a human being”

Akaashi, raised a brow in suspicion. “That was the most sincere thing I’ve ever heard coming from your mouth, that was so unlike you” 

“Cheers to a night of firsts” kenma raised his glass.

“Cheers” akaashi also raised his and collided them together, crystal and liquid producing a light ring. 

As they shared a chuckle they felt someone approaching their position.

“I hope I’m not disturbing both of you” Hinata asked, with a few tall figures closely following behind him. 

“Not at all” kenma turned his attention to the orange haired boy, but akaashi paid no mind and continued evading every possibility of opening up an alley for conversations. 

“The band wanted to meet the both of you since you’re one of my closest friends” 

“What an honor” Kenma nudges akaashi’s elbow lightly, but was ignored because akaashi isn’t really open to meeting new people. 

“Oh don’t worry I know all of them from when we were in high school!” He cleared his throat then proceeded to introduce the band members one by one. ”So this is Tsukishima Kei, the same age as me.”

“Kozume Kenma, quite a glittery name” the tall blonde looks him up and down. 

“Eh- um, forgive him kenma-san. He’s the pure form of salt itself” 

“You little-“

“A-AND! This is Kageyama Tobio, also my age and has a strange fondness for dairy products” 

“P-pleasure to meet you Kenma-san!”

“No need to be so uptight, same to you”

“And this is kuroo-san, he’s older than both of you by one year”

“Kozume Kenma, The Prima Ballerina from the House Of Féline” 

This aroused Kenma's suspicion, after he tried so hard to shut away that past and being suddenly dug up by this mere stranger was certainly unheard of. “How did you-” 

“How could I not?” Kuroo smiled.

“And finally this is Bokuto-san! My mentor and guide up to this day! Same age as kuroo-san” 

“Nice wording hinata my boy! And Pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Kenma-Kun”

As Bokuto reached out his hand to shake, Kenma unexpectedly spoke up. “You do have a way with words, what do you say...Akaashi” Another wide, malicious smirk came from kenma’s lips as he nudged akaashi a bit more forcefully this time. 

Even the mere sight of bokuto makes akaashi’s blood boil in envy. He has everything he doesn’t. So he slams the glass on the counter which earns every individual’s undivided attention as he mutters under his breath. 

“Ho…”

“Ho…?” Bokuto repeats. 

Everyone was caught off guard as akaashi stood up and made his way towards bokuto at full speed.

”Your playing was horrible!” He breathes in deeply as he looks at bokuto’s gilded pupils, visibly confused and surprised all at the same time. 

A loud outburst of laughter came from kenma as he held his stomach in pain, wiping away the tears that had formed from the corner of his eyes. 

Akaashi, even more confused, didn't know why the man he shouted at was giggling and looking at him fondly. “Are you mocking me?” He asked, more irritated than he had ever been. 

“Your face says otherwise, dumbass!” Kenma shouted, still cackling away like there was no tomorrow.

As akaashi caught a glimpse of his own reflection from the window he immediately covered his face with both of his hands, embarrassed, he hastily stormed out of the building, carrying nothing but his coat. 

“Guess we’ll call it a night shoyo, see you tomorrow” kenma bid his farewell as he grabbed akaashi’s backpack then headed out for the door. 

“I’m surprised you know such dignified and well known people, chibi-chan” Kuroo took the empty bar stool and placed a hand on his chin, curiosity in full bloom. 

“Well things happen I guess…”

“Bokuto-san? Are you ok!? You’ve been staring at nothing for the past 15 minutes” Kageyama asked as he shook bokuto violently with both of his hands. 

“No one’s ever called my music horrible before!” Everyone thought that he’d demonstrate one of his dejected modes, but instead they were greeted by an unlikely view, far from what their predictions had interpreted. 

“Akaashi...I feel like I’ve heard that name before” kuroo thought out loud while stroking his chin playfully.

“HUH!? You’ve never heard about akaashi-san before!?”

The group shook their heads, disagreeing in unison. 

“Well here, take a look for yourselves” Everyone shot different types of confused glances towards hinata as he grabbed a few magazines from behind the bar.

As Hinata placed the piles of magazines on the counter everyone huddled up as they admired the beautifully shot photographs on each magazine cover. 

“Akaashi Keiji...The Heir To The Akaashi Clan Disappears From The Spotlight!?” Kageyama read the first article. 

”You didn’t have to read it that enthusiastically” Tsukishima teased as he grabbed another magazine from the counter. “Former Child Prodigy Defeated And Has Fallen Back Down To Earth” He raised a brow while adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. 

“What kind of journalist would write such cheesy headlines for a magazine, even I could do better than that.” Kuroo pointed out while flipping through a few more pages. 

“Akaashi Keiji...Who knew such a gem would be found in a place like this” Bokuto wondered, carefully observing who was really on the magazine cover. 

Those photographs were far from what he had personally witnessed earlier. Recalling how those eyes stared at him with such fondness. But the ones on these covers was like an entirely different person, eyes full of pain and racing thoughts, hidden behind such polished and poised imagery.


	3. Golden Key

“Hinata! I’m glad you picked up”

“Hello? Ah yes! Bokuto-san, what do you need?”

“I need a favor…”

In an attempt to answer Bokuto’s needs, Hinata, who was resting his phone atop his shoulders in between his right cheek, failed as he sighed from dropping a few boxes filled with plastic cutlery. 

“Bokuto-san, why don’t you come in person instead. I have a lot on my plate right now and I might not be able to speak properly over the phone” 

“Ok, sure. I’ll swing by at 4 pm” 

“That would be much appreciated, oh and don’t forget the thing! see you later!”

He started at his device and watched as it was now turned off, displaying a black screen.

“Was my playing really that horrible?” 

He thinks, laying down on top of the white comforter while aimlessly ogling at the ceiling. 

That guy from last night really did rattle his brain from thinking about him so much. Constantly playing and toying with his own perception of his music. 

“What a cruel way to make someone remember you” he laughed as he continued letting his pupils wander the pristine, white ceiling. 

The name ”akaashi” echoed endlessly, reaching, digging, clawing deeper and deeper into certain parts of his mind. Those blue eyes of his, taunting him with mixed and untrue words. But oddly enough, something about him captivated bokuto.

“I’m gonna go with ”Stomach ache”.” Kageyama started. 

“Nonono, his eyes have this melancholy feel to it...I’m guessing he lost his wallet on our way to the gig last night” kuroo proudly pointed out.

“I’ll take a gamble for ”Lost Shoes” again.” Tsukishima sarcastically remarked, seeing as to how ridiculous but accurate their assumptions were for bokuto’s tantrum this time. 

“Guys, you know I could hear you...Now stop with the bets and leave me alone” he groaned, turning to his side to face the wall while laying on his left palm. 

“Oh no, the “Leave me alone” phrase! We’re in trouble mates! Abort the whole tour! Bokuto forgot how to play the G chord!” Kuroo panicked, quickly picking up his phone while frantically dialing up a few numbers. 

“What?! No! Don’t! I know how to play the G chord! It’s just-“ 

The trio was now looking at him, waiting, anticipating, aching practically itching for an answer. 

“It’s...ARGH!! Why did he say that last night! You know...about me being horrible. GAH!! Now my flames of curiosity could never be quenched unless I get an answer from him!” He continued to sulk even more. 

This earned genuine laughter from his bandmates as he sat down on his bed, looking up at them with puppy eyes and pouty lips. Crossing his arms in the process like a spoiled child. 

“Come on guys! I’m serious!! I’m in a major dilemma here” 

“Well if it bothers you that much, I’ll come with you to, possibly, maybe, or figuratively, talk to him…” kuroo placed his phone back down then continued. “That is...if he even wants to talk.” 

Bokuto, raising a brow, paid close attention to kuroo’s way of saying “if''. It was heavily emphasized, like conveying a deeper meaning. 

“What do you mean “if”?” He asked. 

“Well, it’s just...you know…psh! uhhh, Pft!! It’s umm..” 

“You can do it kuroo-san!” Kageyama threw his balled-up fists halfway up in order to cheer for the struggling kuroo to finish his sentence. 

Tsukishima, not being able to take the charades any longer, intervenes. “Quite frankly, the guy doesn’t seem to like you that much.” He states bluntly, sipping his tea very much unbothered by what he just dropped on bokuto. 

“Gee! Thanks, Kei! Way to rub salt on the wound!” 

“What? I just stated the obvious.” 

Even louder groans could be heard from bokuto as he placed a pillow on top of his face in order to muffle his frustrations. What could he have possibly done to be hated that much? Is it hate? Based on the way the man blushed last night painted a whole entirely different story for him. It couldn’t have been, at least that’s what he thought. 

Whatever it was, he was determined to know. 

————

The familiar jingling of the bells that rang whenever a patron entered alarmed Hinata. Running out from the kitchen to greet his much-anticipated guest. 

“Bokuto-san!” He smiled warmly, filling up the place with his much-needed radiance from his dazzling white smile. 

“Hinata! So…” bokuto sat down slowly, eyes turning serious in a matter of seconds. 

“Do you have the thing…” he wiggled his eyebrows before playfully rubbing his made-up mustache. 

“Yes, the deal is done. Bokuto-san…” Hinata answered back, mimicking his vibe as he handed him a golden key. 

“Hmm, seems like it’s in good shape…” bokuto inspected the key, raising it up high as he smoked an imaginary pipe while squinting through his made-up monocle. 

“Now as for compensation, here’s what you asked for, my good sir.” 

Bokuto then slid a thin piece of paper, the size of a credit card in front of him while looking left then right, until finally, Hinata manages to grab the card as if trying to conceal a very serious crime. 

“Thank you so much Bokuto-san!” Hinata, ecstatic, bowed low towards bokuto as an expression of his gratitude.

“No need to thank me! Besides...wanna hear a secret?” He whispers low and happily, gesturing for Hinata to come closer. 

“He was into you, to begin with”

And as Bokuto stood up to take his leave, hand on the door handle. He took a single glance over his shoulder to find that Hinata was blushing like crazy. A ripe tomato couldn’t even begin to describe his complexion as of this second, and with a single chuckle, the bell rang once again. 

Leaving the establishment towards a single flight of stairs to the floor above. 

“Let’s see what this golden key has to offer” And with a single motion he turned it firmly in order to release the lock from the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello, it's been a WHILE since the last update, but I did inform everyone reading that updates will take much more time since I'm constantly changing the flow of the story and school has been such a pain, but nonetheless I will deliver. Thank you for your patience and we will dive much deeper into the plot after 2 or 3 chapters. Until then stay sharp 


End file.
